


We Know No Bounds

by orphan_account



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Aaron Warner - Freeform, Angst, Chapter 55, F/M, Hand Job, Juliette Ferrars - Freeform, Juliette is still 17 in this so underage, Oral Sex, Shatter Me series, Smut, Warnette, shatter me, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The events of chapter 55 and chapter 56 in Ignite Me from Warner’s pov. Overall, a more explicit version of the events of chapter 55 and 56.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Certain parts of the dialogue completely belong to Tahereh Mafi. This is also very explicit so please read at your peril. If you’re not comfortable with detailed sex scenes I would suggest that you don’t read this. Also, there will be multiple chapters depicting both chapter 55 and 56 so strap in...

Warner’s pov 

It’s hard to imagine how everything in the world can be so dull and oversensitive, light and dark, kind and unforgiving all at the same time.

My mother would say, “Aaron, no matter how much we want to vanish and forget all the bad things, you must remember the good things. Always remember the good things.” When she said that I thought of my father’s whippings, all the birthdays. 

Now, I think that it has more to do with response than with circumstance. Oh, how I’ve failed her and her memory. 

Today was a sort of reckoning, I presume. And in that moment all I wanted in the world was to vanish, to stay still and unexisting in this life. And then something found me. It was a feeling, both mental and physical enclosing around my weeping figure. Hushed whispers promising that she would always be here for me. 

It was abrupt and calming and grounding. I can’t believe that she, a girl who has gone through so much turmoil inside and out, would choose to comfort me. 

But now, as the hours pass and the clock brings forth another minute, I need to be alone. It’s ironic that when a person is at their lowest is only then that they understand how much harm they have brought into the world. Which, in turn, makes them feel even worse. I felt that way after I had returned to my office, I thought of Juliette and how I treated her when she was first on base. Anything, anything to not think of my mother. My mother, who slowly died and disintegrated and became less human little by little and more and more as a memory in a broken boy’s heart. 

I look up into the pristine, white plaster of the ceiling. I suddenly feel the sickening burden of being hopeless weigh on me. 

My coat and shoes are ruffled on the ground from when I came in earlier. I sit on the edge of the bed, nearly falling back on it for support. My shoulders are tender. From what, I can’t be sure. Perhaps it’s from the psychological weight that has been lifted from them. I rub at my neck to soften the tension. I set my hands down, staring blankly.

I feel a presence behind me, looking and searching.  _ Juliette.  _ I should have known she would come to find me at some point today. 

“Aaron?” she whispers so softly as if I’m a glass figurine that could break at any moment.

I look at her in the most casual, insignificant way as if to say  _ please no one has ever seen me like this.  _

She exhales fast. Looking remorseful and desperate at the same time. She says, “I’m so sorry.”

I turn from her and stand up quickly. Nodding, I say, “Thank you.”

I leave. Leave her inquiries behind, her pity behind, but under all that there’s a hint of something. Could it be empathy? No, no.

I stride into my office. She calls after me, following me, relentless as ever. The dire tone in her voice makes me stop. 

I grip the corner of the boardroom table. My forearms have become lax. I shut my eyes.

“Please, Juliette,” I plead with her, “not tonight, I can’t-”

She stops me, “You’re right. You’ve always been right.”

My ears perk and my features soften. She always knows how to lighten my disposition. No matter how extreme it may be. 

I turn to her, slowly. Looking at her, a sense of fright arises in me. 

“Right about what?” I ask desperately.

Even in the dull, darkness of the room I can see her touch her lips, thinking about what she’s going to say. 

She hesitantly starts, “I do want you. I want you so much it scares me.”

Hope and terror water a rose garden inside my heart.

“I lied to you. That night. When I said I didn’t want to be with you. I lied,” she says more confidently, “Because you were right. I was a coward. I didn’t want to admit the truth to myself, and I felt so guilty for preferring you, for wanting to spend all my time with you, even when everything was falling apart. I was confused about Adam, I was confused about who I was supposed to be and I didn’t know what I was doing and I was stupid.”

_ No, no you’re not stupid please don’t ever think that. _

“I was stupid and inconsiderate and I tried to blame it on you and I hurt you, so badly. And I’m so, so sorry,” she breathes hard.

Tears of tentative joy brim at my eyes. I blink fast in response to her words. 

I feel fragile. So, so fragile.

“What-What are you saying?” 

“I love you. I love you exactly as you are,” her words shatter my frozen exterior. I want to believe her. I want so badly to believe her. 

I’m gasping. “No.”

“No. No, no-”

My hand is in my hair. I turn toward the table, anything to hold me upright.

“Aaron-”

“No,” I back away, “No, you don’t know what you’re saying-”

“I love you. I love you and I want you and I wanted you then. I wanted you so much and I still want you,” she says, passion taking over her voice, “I want you right now-”

I cross the room to her. I take her into my arms, pinning her to the wall. Our bodies press together frantically. I kiss her hard and deeply. So deeply. She reciprocates, her hands in my hair. I moan into her lips as she kisses me back with just as much passion.

I take a moment and pepper her neck, her jaw with kisses. My hands are  _ everywhere _ on her. I adorn her waist, her hips, her thighs with my lush touches. 

I pause and just lean my forehead to hers and breathe heavily as does she. I grapple for her lips with mine again, lifting her up higher. Her legs wrap around my waist. 

I set her down onto the boardroom table. My desire hardens in my pants, now straining around my thighs. I place a knee between her legs. She moans as I make contact with her center. 

For a moment all we do is breathe heatedly. Her hands desperately hold my front to hers. Her legs pull me closer. 

“Up,” I gasp, “Lift you arms up.” She does. I tug her shirt up and over her head, tossing it somewhere. 

“Lie back,” I guide her back. My hands circle over her torso and back, then under her. I unbutton her jeans like I’ve always wanted to. I unzip them, tell her, “Lift your hips for me love,” I hook my fingers around her jeans and slide another two beneath her underwear and inch them both down. She’s laying on my table in nothing but her bra. 

My lithe fingers quickly unclip her bra and I take it from her body and then throw it in the same direction of her other clothes. 

_ She’s completely naked in front of me. _ I’m honored and so astounded that she would let herself be so vulnerable in my presence. 

“Is this okay, love?” I say to her softly before I touch her.

“ _ Please _ ,” her lips part.

I kiss the side of her face, a gentle gesture, the complete opposite of what I’m about to do to her. 

I suckle at her neck. My hands move down and over her perfect breasts.  _ So beautiful. So magnificent.  _ I give her breasts a squeeze. She moans at that. 

My kisses move down her body. From her jaw to her collar. Then my hot lips meet her chest.

I bite down tenderly at her right breast. She sighs. I move over to her other one and lay kisses over it and around her rosy nipple before taking it into my mouth. I suck gently and then harder after a moment.

“Aaron,” she moans at my ministrations. 

I suckle at the other and release. Suck, release, suck... _ _

Her hips buck off of the table for a moment. I smile inside with pride. 

“Please, Aaron. I need, I need-”

“What do you need, love?” I say, knowing perfectly what she wants.

I swirl my tongue at the tip of one of her blushing nipples. I look up and catch her looking down at me while my mouth is affixed to her bosom. I turn my head and tweak her between my teeth, all the while staring into her eyes. Her head falls back onto the table, her mouth parting as her hands fasten to my shoulders. She pushes me down, showing me where she wants me. 

I smile at her daringness and her desire. 

I do what she wants. I slowly slide down her body, laying kisses onto her heated skin. Her chest is now glimmering due to the suckling nature of my kisses. 

I trail my lips down the valley of her chest and down farther, farther. I drag kisses and tactile sweeps of my tongue to her stomach and then her navel. Just when I’m almost there I pull away and lower completely onto my knees before her. My cock hardens at the sight of her laid in front of me.  _ Mine. All mine  _ I think. 

I lift her right leg to sit on my shoulder and I spread her wide. I kiss her inner thigh of her left leg, now positioned in my hand. I kiss closer and closer to her center. I duplicate the action on her other leg. 

She tenses when I nearly reach the apex. I look up at her. Her face is mapped with tension.

“It’s okay, my love. We don’t have to do that if you don’t want.” but the thing is, I  _ have been dying  _ to do this for such a long time.

“I want you. Please.”

She parts her legs further so I can see all of her. Even in the dim light I can still see her. And she’s beautiful, gorgeous. And so, so wet. Begging for me to touch her. She whimpers lightly from my teasing. I decide to no longer deprive her of the pleasure I could give her. I settle her knees on my shoulders and I inch forward, closer to her. 

I give her a kiss in the hollow of her pelvic sitting bones, the right side then the left side. I still for a moment thinking of how lucky I am to have her like this, completely willing and wanting.

I waste no more time. 

I lean forwards and my lips meet her delicious dampness. We moan in unison. I spin my tongue around her delicate, soft womanhood. Tasting her depth and her tumid, blushing clit. I swirl around her clit. She breathes in harshly and moans loudly. I decide to do it again and when I get the same reaction, again, again, and again 

All I want is to pleasure her. This amazing, powerful woman. She deserves this pleasure and so much more.

As my ministrations on her pleasure center continue, her womanhood becomes more and more soaked. I dip downwards to taste her essence. She tastes so damn good. My hard cock twitches at the feel of her on my tongue and her wondrous sounds that she makes every time I lick at her.

Her hips lean further towards my face, letting me know that she wants more. I oblige.

My tongue fondles over her precious bundle of nerves, rougher than before, making her call out quietly. I pull her clit into my mouth and suck mercilessly. She bucks against my face. Her juices run down my lips and my chin.

_ Amazing  _ is all I can think. Her moans become louder and more full. I love how vocal she is. Not only does it give me a rush of confidence and pride that I can please her or that she even wants me to, but also it tells me where she wants more pressure. 

I lick up from her entrance to her clit and back down again, which she seems to like very much. I continue the movement for a few moments. I look up at her and see she is looking down at me. I suck roughly at her in response to her inquisitive gaze. 

I stop and move my hand up her calf, her inner thigh, and finally up to the folds of her femininity. My thumb circles her clit while my middle finger strokes against her entrance to let her know what I’m going to do next. 

As my middle digit enters her, she gasps. I curl it slightly and start moving back and forth. The feeling of her satin walls around my finger is enough for pre-cum to start to bud at the tip of me, which I can feel even through my pants. 

I lay passionate kisses against her pelvis and her hip bone. 

“Aaron, oh god. Aaaaron,” she moans frantically. 

I rub her clit harder. I add my index finger into her alongside my middle one. I thrust my fingers relentlessly. Harder and quicker until she bucks almost violently against my hand.

She cries out my name. Her legs cling to me tightly. I go down again to her folds to taste her as she finishes on my lips.

Letting her rest for a moment, I lick my fingers clean of her.

I lift her up against me, cradling her form to mine. Though she had just reached her climax not even a minute ago she looks at me, hungry for more. The fact that she could ever want me is a miracle to me. 

I gentle her onto the bed. 

I climb on top of her. Our lips meet in a second. I kiss her intensely and she answers back with her hands grasping at my body, into my hair. We stay like that for a moment. My hands run up and down her body and then back up to her face. 

I nip at her bottom lip. She keens against me, rolling her hips to mine. I moan at the friction. To my suprise, she shoves me abruptly up and off of her and she starts to undo my shirt. She gets frustrated with each individual button and just decides to rip it open. I don’t even care that she’s just ruined my shirt. She could set my whole closet to fire and I wouldn’t care.

She’s so close to me, her naked body surrounding me from her place on my lap. She’s trying to push the fabric of my ruined shirt off my body, but I interrupt her by wrapping her legs around my waist. I dip her backwards so I’m on top again. 

I kiss her fervently. Hard and delicately at the same time. We stay there kissing and just looking at each other. I cradle her face into my hands. I look deeply into her eyes and she looks just as deeply into mine. My heartbeat grows harder the longer she looks at me, it’s raw and insatiable and so, so loving.

“I think my heart is going to explode,” I breathe out into the air between us.

She looks up to me and smiles, places a hand to my chest. She says, so quietly, “I sure hope it doesn’t. I need you. Here,” she lays a tender kiss to my chest, “better,” she says.

Her gentle gesture sends me into a starstruck frenzy. She pulls my shirt all the way off with ease and a deep satisfaction in her gaze. 

While her undressing was quick and desperate, mine is slow with inquiring looks up at me every so often. I suppose she’s asking permission. It’s so adorable. 

When her fingers brush against my belt, I stiffen. She motions for me to sit upwards. 

She unbuckles me with waning patience, throwing the belt clattering to the ground. Her fingers hesitantly lowering down and over me.  _ Oh god.  _

Her slim fingers grip my hard desire through my pants. I groan. 

She slowly unbuttons and unzips me. She works my slacks down my thighs. She turns her face into my chest. I can feel her hesitence, her shyness. 

A moment passes. 

“It’s okay. Juliette, I understand. You don’t have to-”

I’m cut off as she boldly shoves both my pants and my black boxers down to my knees.

My hardened shaft is unearthed and completely visible to her. 

Her. Hand. Wraps. Around. It. 

“ _ Juliette- _ ”

She tightens her grip and starts pumping it in her hand. Up and down over and over again. I moan loudly as she runs her thumb over my tip. She spreads the glossy liquid dotting at the tip over the rest of my blushing, veined staff. 

She moves her hand faster over me. Her other hand circles the tip of my cock while she strokes and fondles me roughly. She continues this action for about a minute. Making me certifiably  _ lose my mind.  _

The sound of her movements evoke a wet, clapping sound. I tip my head back in pleasure. I vaguely hear her giggle either at the sound or my reaction. Maybe both. 

She goes back to moving her hand up and down, up and down my bulging appendage. I groan fully with ebbing restraint. 

“Juliette,  _ please _ .”

Her movements slow to a stop. She grins up at me. I look down at her in awe. She places a gentle kiss to the corner of my mouth and then fully. I stroke her collarbone and down the smoothe skin of her torso. Our foreheads and noses touch lightly.

“I love you, Juliette.” I confess, even though I know she knows.

“I love you too, Aaron.” 

“Are you ready?” I ask her.

“Are you? You barely have your pants all the way off,” she points out, smirking up at me.

“Oh. Right,” we both chuckle.

I discard my last layer along with my socks. She looks down at the rest of my body, I do the same with her. 

“You’re perfect,” I tell her, “Absolutely perfect.” she smiles and gives me a small peck on the mouth.

_ My heart feels so, so full. _

I gentle her sensitive body back to the bed. This time, positioned so her head rests on the pillows behind her. I take both of her hands into mine. I kiss her palm and then her wrist, I do the same on the other. 

I lay down over her, just barely making contact. I part her legs by the knee, spreading them open slowly. She wraps her legs around me. Scared to crush her, I’m stretched out, hovering above her. 

“Please, Aaron. I want to feel your body.”

I settle closer to her, surrendering to the softness of her full bodied embrace.  _ This is heaven on earth. _

Our lips find one another. We kiss fervently and passionately once again. I open her mouth with mine, my tongue melting against hers. We tempt each other’s fires. Our bodies, though not united just yet, have begun a tranquil exploration.

I love the way she feels against me. So loving and intense. And so soft against the roughness of my body.

“Is-is it going to hurt?” she asks innocently against my lips.

“Yes. Yes it will, love. But I promise it will feel so good after.” 

I kiss her softly for a moment. Then the kiss turns. We kiss more hotly. Teeth scraping. Her legs are pulling and stradling desperately around mine.

I press my rigid manhood between her legs. Her essence  _ drips  _ onto me.  _ Oh, love. _

“Do it,” she sighs with lust.

I hesitate for a moment. It kills me to think that to pleasure her, I have to hurt her first. 

The tip of my cock presses to her weeping pussy. I grunt against her, my body begging for entrance. 

Pushing slowly, tentatively, I meet her barrier. I nearly thrust at the pure pleasure rippling through my body. I pause, remembering to think about her and how this may feel for  _ her _ . 

Deeper, but only slightly. Again, a pause, again...I feel something collapse. Her full warmth wraps around my girth. I moan in delight, her walls almost all around me.

“Hmm,” she moans weakly.

She still needs time. Her face is scrunched up in pain. Her eyes are closed tightly. In guilt, I pull out slowly. 

“N-no. I want this,” she whispers. 

Once more, I kiss her fully and slide achingly slow into her. In the meantime, I grasp her hands into mine. She grips we back tightly. I turn my face into her neck to stifle my pleasure. It’s useless.

A moment goes by. 

Her hips then push lightly to mine, telling me she’s ready. 

I kiss her passionately. My appendage sinks into her deeply. My hips rock against hers gently, but then harder and more vigorously. She responds to me, lifting her bottom whenever I press down to her. I moan out vehemently, finally letting myself lose myself in her. Her own moans and pants echo mine.

“Yes, love that’s it,” I sigh against her hair. 

Her hands fasten into my hair, pulling me closer to her. She kisses me desperately and almost pertly. She moans into my mouth.

“Oh. OH. Yes. Yes, right there,” she says freely.

Our bodies clash together desperately, both chasing down a climax. I spread her thighs wider so I can move in between them with lessened resistance. Though her own essence makes her body silken and plush and easy to sink into. After a while, our bodies become adorned with a thin sheet of sweat making everything more heated and hurried. 

Her hips bore dangerously against me. I grunt in response to a rather strong thrust on her part. Her grinds and pushes bring me toward my peak.

I hide my face into the spot between her shoulder and neck, hers is in the same spot, opposite of me. She starts to moan, louder than before, into the open air.

“Oh yes, Aaron that’s it. PLEASE OH. Hmm. I love you, I love you,” she expresses sensually. Her words make my cock twitch inside of her depth. The silken walls of her pussy clench around me, making me groan out noisily. I pant into her hair.

”I love you. Fuck. I love you so much, Juliette,” I moan out, my dick spasms in pleasure. 

The familiar feeling of euphoria begins to build within my appendage, although, this time even more electrified. More passionate. More frenzied. More enthralled in the great rapture of sex.  _ More, more, more. _

I suppose it could be because in the past, I never had anyone to do this with that I loved, or even remotely liked. But right now, with this spectacular, dazzling woman beneath me, giving her all to me, I feel loved. I feel hopeful. 

I thrust deeper and harder into her beautiful pussy. I can  _ feel _ her. I can feel the deepest parts of her convulsing around my girth in the utmost pleasure. I can feel her hilt rubbing deliciously against my sheathed manhood. 

_ And I’m almost there. Almost. _

The bed shakes beneath us. I turn from her neck and look directly into her eyes, blue and green mixing. The look she gives back is just as intense. 

And just when I thought this moment couldn’t get anymore extraordinary, I look down to see tears rolling down her face. They’re not tears of sadness or regret. If they were, I would have stopped immediately. They’re tears of love and pleasure.  _ She’s crying in pleasure because of me. _

Her head tilts back slowly. I plunge into her harder, harder. Almost there, almost there. I find a rougher spot inside of her. I thrust against it harshly. 

“AH. YES, AARON. AHH,” she screams.

1,2,3 seconds.

“Oh, that’s r-right. YES. Oh, yeah. Hmm,” I moan against her lips. 

We peak side by side. Our throbbing centers come to a finish together. We both breathe heavily against each other, moaning ever so often. The smell of absolute bliss surrounds us. 

We stay wrapped together like that for a long time. 


	2. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaahh, umm, this is even more smutty than the first one, so take to that as you will.

Juliette is half-way stretched out over my body, her head is tucked into my shoulder. She glows, her skin almost luminescent, which can be a symptom of vigorous lovemaking, I’ve read. I gently stroke her hair from her temple to where her it lays nearly to the small of her back. Her hand wraps around mine just as it reconnects with her cheek. My skin is so sensitive to her touch. Her fingers curl tightly around mine. 

Though every touch and caress is delightfully heightened in this state, I still feel a rising disbelief cloud my mind. The fact that this has happened and everything is different now still feel unknown to me. The fact that  _ she loves me  _ is unbelievable, not in a way that I don’t believe her, but that it is such a foreign feeling to be loved by her. 

_ We just made love. Not even thirty minutes ago. _

These thoughts shock me.

So that’s why I say, much to my chagrin, “Why do you love me?” before I can stop the words, they come out, unexpected in the still silence of the room. 

She looks up and in doing so, her hair ruffles to the side where I had been playing with it, making me want to cup her face and give her a thousand kisses. 

“What? Why would you say that?” she asks in surprise, a smile adorning her face. There isn’t any accusatory hint to her voice. 

My face heats up into a deep blush for the second time tonight. Well, maybe the second time in my life. 

“I-I don’t really know, love. I just have never had this happen to me before.”

Her eyebrows raise slightly, she qurikes her head, “ _ That _ was your first time having sex?” she quips.

It’s my turn to smile, “No, no. I mean I’ve never-I’ve never loved anyone like this besides you,” I confess, looking down.

Her hand cradles the side of my face, tilting it up to look at me, eye to eye. Her face is much more serious than a few seconds ago.

“I love you for many reasons. One is that I love the way I feel when I’m with you, like I can conquer the world. I know that may seem selfish, but It’s true. Another is that you are kind and soft and brave and passionate all at the same time. I find myself loving each and everyone of your facets, but my favorite is your happiness. When you’re happy, It almost magnetizes my happiness. I don’t really know why,” she takes a halting breath, “Also, you are so beautiful, inside and out,” she takes a breath, her eyes glimmering with what may be tears.

“When I was younger, I didn’t know why people fell in love. All I knew was that I hated them for it, I hated their secret of how  _ exactly is it that you fall in love, how can someone love you unconditionally?  _ But over the years I spent so much time trying to understand why people loved each other, whether it be spontaneous love at first sight or a love that builds over years and years, I read books and watched movies, tried to figure it out. I thought I did with Adam, but that wasn’t love. Eventually, I thought I was loveless, but then I started to know you,” her mouth begins to turn up into a smile. 

“You taught me that I could be loved, that I wasn’t hopeless after all. And over time I started to want to convince you of that as well. I want you to know that I love you and you deserve love. So, to answer your question, I love your passion, your bravery, your empathy, your determination.  _ I love you,”  _ her affirmation fills me with a completely new feeling. Acceptance, happiness, love. 

Our lips meet quickly. Our bodies shift to accomodate for the passion beginning to brew between us. 

She crawls atop me, leans down and whispers into my ear, “Don’t you ever forget that,” it’s a command of sorts. 

Her kisses are hot upon my lips. She trails them down to my jaw, my neck, then towards my collar bone. 

I take that opportunity to flip her so her body writhes beneath mine. We’re in the center of the bed, taking up the space with our bodies horizontally. I hold her wrists tightly above her head as I repeat the gestures that she had just performed on me. She tilts her head back, stifling a moan. 

Before I know it, she grinds her bottom half to me. I gasp at the sensitivity of the movement due to the fact that we are both naked. Any friction created is only by bare skin rubbing on bare skin and nothing else. The whole idea of it excites me more so. She continues that movement until I’m bordering on losing my patience. I’m a moaning mess in her arms. She grins up at me, uses her advantage and turns me on my back and stradles on top of me again. 

We are now nearly at the edge of the bed. She leans into me, kissing me fervently. I duplicate her actions. I lull her body against mine with soft caresses and sweeps of my lips against hers.

Eventually neither of us are atop the other, we are just turned onto our sides slowly kissing and gently stimulating the other. 

Our bodies are tightly pressed together. That’s how I know she can feel me, my growing desire. Juliette brings her hand to my chest. At first I think that she’s pushing me away for a moment, but then she slides her hand down my abs and slowly further, further. Past the tingling skin of my tattoo. 

I groan tightly when her hand makes contact with my throbbing cock. She grips me, making no move up or down. She drives me insane with the contact of her hand on the most sensitive part of me, but not giving me exactly what I want, what I need. 

Her grip tightens considerably making me grunt helplessly, “Love, please.”

She then begins to slowly, so slowly, move her hand up and down my quivering appendage. It’s tip brushes gently against her stomach, making me nearly thrust against her body. I breathe out shakily, almost whimpering in doing so.

I have never, ever, done this with anyone else. I would’ve never let anyone tease me and prod at my patience the way I’m letting her. 

She loosens her hand, moving faster. I moan in relief against her hair. I kiss her temple as gently as I can, in appreciation of her movements.

I kiss her harder. Much more passionately and powerfully than a moment before. 

She turns then, gliding her body to sit atop me again. Her hand is still roughly manhandling my fully erect staff. Her eyes are shut, almost peacefully. But that’s when I see her other hand frantically moving over her slickened center in between her legs. She moves her hand quickly over and around the pretty, swollen bud. I groan loudly at her act of self pleasure, which somehow makes my cock stand even taller within the confines of her hand. 

Her hand struggles to fully wrap around my impressive length. She massages the blushing, creamy tip of my cock. Back down then up again. The veins of it strain against the sensitive skin. Pre-cum begins to melt out of the tip and down my hard erection.

“Please. I need you,” I moan out, my eyes still fixed to where she’s fondling herself.

She smirks down at me. I think maybe I shouldn’t have said anything when she takes my length, letting it rest on my stomach, pointing upward, and moves her slick center to carefully hover atop it. 

“ _ Juliette-“ _

I have no defense however when she grinds herself upon me. Directly, skin on skin. Our most sensitive parts grind together so beautifully, helped with her warm essence sliding around my cock. 

Our bodies, still not connected, are bent in pleasure. Her clit rubs against my slitted head, tantalizing, until she eagerly glides her womanhood towards the base of my hardness. Her moans and desperate pants make me even more enthralled by her swift movements. 

She begins to create a steady rhythm of moving forward and backwards. Somehow her center becomes even warmer and wetter than before, making it easier for her to grind hotly against me. 

I lose myself in the pleasure of her movements. I lay, helpless, unknowing how to act in this situation. I moan, my swollen cock becoming even more sensitive. It soon occurs to me that she won’t let me enter her, that she’ll continue these movements until we both finish. The very idea of reaching a peak beneath her, beneath her silken folds excites me more so.

I gently push up against her body. I do this every time her clit rubs against me. She seems to revel in my attention to her sensitive bud; barely is she able to keep in this small whimpering sound. 

She grinds against me harder, giving me no room to possibly escape her passionate gliding gestures. When she begins to move in a circular motion I can’t hold back my gasp of pleasure when her hips swivel around the head of my very engorged cock. 

She continues the rocking motion into my lap. She begins to become even more desperate and almost what could be described as sloppy. I look up to scan her iridescent body. Her blushing torso and the pink cheekbones framing her face do something unnameable to me; they make me more frenzied and also completely complicit in her movements.

I mutter her name under my breath nonsensically. Half moaning it, half with frustration of nearly coming just from just the sight of her above me.

An especially hard grind onto my manhood makes me throw my head back at the sensation it evokes.

_ Almost there _

_ So soon after- _

I can tell she’s just as close as I am by the way she stops for a moment, hips jerking around slightly, her womanhood still cupping my cock, and then moves much more frantically against me.

It amazes me how she can cause so much unadulterated ecstasy without there being penetration. 

I arch my hips to hers fiercely, gasping loudly and sputtering a series of passionate phases, foreign to my own ears. 

“Oh.  _ Juliette, yes.” _

While the first peak I met with this woman was hurried and passionate and frantic, this time, though passionate, is much more calm which gives me time to appreciate the way her eyes shut tight. The way her bottom moves fluidly and concentrated in her finish. The way her beautiful mouth drops open and silence seems to spill out. I memorize the shape of her lips as she silently speaks my name.  _ Aaron Aaron Aaron… _

Cream pours from me, almost endlessly. My cock spasms against my stomach as she still roughly drags herself from the peak of me to my girth; helped by my heaping liquid still actively squirting from me. 

Her hands grip mine as she arches her body forward. She hovers above me, above what she’s done to me. She looks down at her work; the way my come runs along my muscled stomach. She smirks down at me, but I can still see the amazement in her eyes. 

She leans down and kisses me, traces my lips delicately with hers. She gets up slowly and then hops off the mussed bed and onto the floor. I decline the need to reach for her. 

She gently sturdys herself on the floor for a moment and walks into the bathroom. I can’t help the smile as I watch her naked form saunter into the adjoining room. 

I sit up onto my elbows in awe. She seems to act like she’s done this a hundred times even though it’s just been her second. It makes me laugh on the inside. Her confidence doesn’t just awe me, it also surprises me. How she can just tease me into submission and then walk away is beyond me. But to be honest, I actually like it, and I’d be lying if I said it didn’t turn me on. 

I hear the faucet run for a moment. I listen carefully. I hear a few clattering sounds I wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t just made love to me and got up and dallied into my bathroom like she owned the place; which, at this point, she does.

She returns shortly with a washcloth in her hand. She straddles me again, though casually this time. The cold tip of the cloth, where she must have ran it under the faucet, against my abs makes me nearly jump. She smiles at me. 

She gently wipes away the liquids that resulted from our vigorous acts only a few minutes ago. She folds the cloth, moving backwards on the bed, and sets it onto the adjacent nightstand. 

She joins me back in my arms; hushed and delicately, she presses her lips to my neck, across the plane of my jaw and finally to my own lips. She murmurs something unintelligible. 

“Hmm?” 

“ I said, did you like it? Me being… on top?” She asks almost hesitantly. 

I nod vigorously, hardly breathing because of the nature of her question, but also because she’s so close. I grapple for her lips again and shift her in my arms, aligning our hips. 

“I liked it very much so,” I respond. 

Her answering smile sends a shiver through me. I glide my hands to her waist and up again. Her legs entwine with mine as the kiss deepens. 

We move so I hover gently above her. pressing together thoughtlessly. 

We embrace tightly and coolly, and stay like that for a long while; I can’t seem to make myself detach myself from her just yet. We stay wrapped together, hands moving and exploring both gently and excitedly. About an hour or so passes. 

And then, she asks so suddenly it takes me back for a moment, “How often do you do this?”

The insecurity and vulnerability I feel from her takes me by surprise.  _ Doesn’t she know how much I love her? How much I want her? _

She continues softly, “Sleeping with people, I mean.”

My hand tightens around her upper thigh. I kiss her temple. 

I should have known that this would have come up.

“Sometimes,” I admit, even though it was more than  _ sometimes.  _ Well, sometimes it was at night or at midday when I wanted to forget about the stresses of my life for a little while. It happened with, mostly, anyone that I wanted it to happen with; It happened with people who knew Warner and my power and what I could do to them, but never knew who Aaron was. 

Sometimes rough and hurried, my eyes closed tightly, trying not to cry about how pathetic I felt, rutting around at night or at the most unconventional times knowing that what I was doing was with people who I didn’t love, people who didn’t give a damn about me. Sometimes elongated and even, rarely so, semi-enjoyable. It was pleasuring to the point that I didn’t want any more. It was a hard sort of desire without ever being insatiable, without the glazed over feel of euphoric love and affection that the word “sex” is mainly branded with. 

So, I tell her. I tell her everything. About the people it happened with, the lack of feelings. I do, however, leave out most of the details of the encounters.

I remember how the most disturbing sounds scissored the air around us, which made me want to die right there. The popped springs in beds, sheets soaked through with despair.

She listens so closely and calmly. I become a thin sheet. So vulnerable and so, so out in the open. For the first time in my life, I share a part of myself, a part I had never shared with anyone. I go into stories; my first time, a time when I just wanted to prove to myself that I could be loved, that I could be wanted; sometime after my 15th birthday, the marks still fresh on my back and my heart. 

“Until tonight, I had never understood why people would ever refer to sex as ‘making love,’” I say, making air-quotes, “So thank you, Juliette. Thank you so much for making me understand that. For teaching me to love,” I’m close to tears now, they well up in my eyes, threatening to fall. 

She wraps me tighter and cuddles me to her chest. All the while whispering to me that  _ she  _ is thankful to  _ me  _ for loving her. She tells me how beautiful I am, how I deserve more.

“It’s never going to be that way ever again,” she cradles her hands to my face, making me look up at her, “I love you. I promise you, you’re safe here,” she wipes away straying tears from my cheeks. She somehow knows exactly what to say, exactly how to hold me. She shrouds me in an unnamed kindness and acceptance. So raw and pure.

I kiss her gently. I cup her face into my hands as I lower over her with care. We stay like that, kissing lightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading....
> 
> My tumblr is Cha0ticcat...sooo follow me for more if you like

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
